


Drink Like Gentlemen

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BlackSavagery, DCWorldsWillCollide, DangerousGentleman, LookHellaSexyInThisLighting, M/M, MyExfoliatedBaldHeadAndTattoos, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: Today we drink like gentleman and come together as friends. We're excited for what the future brings.





	Drink Like Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.12.27  
> *比较喜欢的一篇*  
> *关于[这张图](http://it.okuka.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/c7e78d5de8e7daa.jpg)*

“亨利，听说你是个荡妇。”

男人怒不可遏地把他抱起来压到了桌子上。玻璃桌面有些凉，他不满地嘤咛一声，“我的酒还没有喝完。”

他是故意的。男人夺过他手中的酒杯，直接浇在了他的胸前，那上面的布料洇成一片深色，这也很凉，他有些生气了，抬腿踢了一下对方。

好像刚才在桌面下把脚搁到对方腿间踩来踩去的人不是他一样。

他的左腿受伤了，因此只能穿着夹趾拖鞋，幸好拍照只拍上半身——这也为他在桌子下捣乱提供了方便。

男人一直在忍耐，直到那顾左右而言他的谈话结束，工作人员收拾了摄影器材离去，这片零星分布桌椅的用餐区只剩下他们，他的脚还在对方的胯间，不时轻点一下。

这就不可饶恕了。

男人还顾忌着他受伤的那条腿，他却还在试探着对方的底线，解开自己胸前的一颗扣子，“你把我弄湿了，”半是撒娇半是责怪的语气，蘸了一点胸前的酒液，放到嘴边舔了舔，“还浪费了我的酒。”

他一定是故意的。

“想喝酒是吗？”男人的眼神变得深不可测，粗暴地解开他的皮带，把他的裤子连同内裤一起剥下来，没办法脱掉伤腿的裤管，于是他只有整个屁股和一条腿是赤裸的。男人拿着桌上的酒瓶咬掉瓶盖，把瓶口对着他臀峰间的洞穴插了进去。

“啊！……”

冰凉的液体涌进了穴口，男人托高他的臀部，让更多的酒灌进去，他吞得很慢但确实吞了进去，男人缓缓转动着酒瓶，整个瓶颈都没入了那个贪吃的小穴里，臀肉接触到同样冰凉的瓶身，他咬着嘴唇抱怨：“好冰。”

酒瓶没一会儿就空了，男人恶意地抽动了几下，“还要吗？”

“不要这个，要你的……”他摇着头，手伸下去抚摸对方被自己挑弄得鼓胀起来的部位，那只手比男人的小了一圈，当然他也是。

他果然是故意的。

夕阳的光辉照耀在他的脸上，他的面容天真俊美如同神子，身体却早已落入凡尘，尝遍人间欢爱。

男人拔出酒瓶，在落日下操了他，被酒液润泽的甬道还带着酒的温度，男人毫不留情地整根操进去之后很快又变得滚烫。“你说的，不能浪费，”说着拍了拍他的翘屁股，“好好含住。”

“遵命，爹地。”他示威似的收紧穴口。

坏孩子……需要教训。

男人一手扶着他的伤腿，一手按住他的腰——张开手指就能环住，男人忍不住摸进他的衬衫下摆，在他的小腹上抚摸，把衣服推高露出柔软的胸脯，低头去狠狠啃咬，嘴唇下的皮肤带着奶香和酒的甘甜，他就是用这样的味道去引诱每一个男人来撕碎他的衣服在任何地方用阴茎把他钉住的吗？

贪婪地吮吸着阴茎的肉洞，是问题最好的答案。

他用能活动的那条腿轻轻磨蹭着男人的腰侧，抬起屁股把对方含进去更多，臀尖挤压着男人的囊袋，像是一个挑衅。

温柔的游戏告一段落了，男人几乎抽出整根又狠狠地顶进去，他欢喜地啜泣，揪着男人的手臂，和男人张开手就能握住他的腰相反，他张开手掌还不能握住男人的手臂，“你好粗啊，爹地。”他偏过头亲了亲男人的小臂，扬起一个无辜的笑，好像只是单纯地在夸赞对方的肌肉。

男人回以一下比一下凶狠的进攻，阴茎反复撑开摩擦湿润的内壁，之前灌进去的酒也被搅动，发出的水声像浪潮拍打礁石一样，不远处的海风也在追逐着浪花，一层层的波浪像情潮，把欲望拱上沙滩，被金色的阳光炙烤，蒸腾上云端，随即在他们身上下了一场雨。

他们都失去了理智，酒瓶酒杯被撞得滚下桌沿，落在地上碎开，是他之前喝的那瓶，原来两种酒的味道混在一起是这样的，让人在沉醉的香气中渐渐陷落，分不清到底是海水还是酒还是情欲，总之都是要被淹没的，溺毙其中的感觉也是一样的。

男人埋在他的胸前，深深呼吸着他身上的味道，为什么会有这样的把天使和恶魔的特质糅合得恰如其分的人？

这个疑问永远得不到回答。

夕阳的最后一丝余晖消散在椰林树影间时，男人射进了他的身体里，精液混着酒，从穴口溢出来，男人喘着气，抚摸着他被自己弄湿的小腹，带着一路水渍摸到那个还颤抖着的部位，把指尖放到他嘴边：“你没有做到。”

他知道对方指的是什么，伸出舌头来舔干净男人的手指，露出了和下午的谈话开始时那样天真的笑容。

“你有整个晚上可以教我，怎样做到‘不浪费’。”

他就是故意的。

 

夜幕彻底降临的时候，他们在酒店房间里带着醉意做爱，把酒柜里的藏品用去了一半，也浪费了一半，他始终没有学会怎样做到“不浪费”，当然这并不是因为他不是个好学生。

睡前，他编辑着分享到社交网站的照片，男人抱着他，看到他输入的内容之后哼了一声：“你确定要这么写？”

“我打错了吗？”他抬头问。

“非得这么说的话……也没错。”

以及，关于最后那句话，男人确实也是这么想的。


End file.
